


The Hogwarts Musical Committee

by PainfullyPisces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfullyPisces/pseuds/PainfullyPisces
Summary: Sometime about three years ago, I texted my friend: "What if Hogwarts did school musical productions?" and in these times of stress, I think we could all need a lil musical fun set in our favourite magical world.
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

King’s Cross Station was bustling early in the morning of the first day in September 1989. Arielle Milford was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, wide-open pale green eyes staring up at the steam engine. Her hair was neatly braided. Her aunt had insisted on doing it. Her mother had picked the clothes as if she didn’t have to change out of them on the train. A yellow sweater and a pair of green corduroy trousers. She bid her parents and aunt goodbye and entered the train. She found a compartment with two boys sitting in it, one strawberry blonde and pale and one tanned and brunette. They were hunched over some papers and were muttering to each other as if discussing something very important and very private. Feeling shy, Arielle didn’t say anything to them at first. It was first when the train set off from the station that the two boys looked up, as a man outside tapped on the window, the boys lazily waved at four adults outside. Arielle waved at her own parents and aunt, mimicking how she received the kisses her father sent her. As the train left the station and entered a long tunnel, the boys looked up. The tan boy grinned and stretched his hand forward, “Hello,” He said, “I’m Jayson and this is Kenny,” He added and gestured to the strawberry blonde boy beside him who also shook Arielle’s hand. “I’m Arielle,” Arielle replied, smiling. There was a small moment of strained silence, then Kenny cleared his throat, “Is it your first year too?” He asked - Arielle nodded, “It’s really exciting, isn’t it?” she asked “We’re not all that excited, really - we feel as if we’ve already attended,” Jayson said when Arielle looked confused he continued, “My older brother, Steven, graduated last year, he’s spent the last seven years retelling every single detail of his school year.” Jayson explained, ending his sentence with a small laugh, “It sort of takes away the excitement,” Kenny added, “But hopefully our time at Hogwarts will be different from Steven’s - I for one won’t be sat with a book for seven years, I’m gonna be way to busy for that.” He said holding up the papers in his lap and shaking them a little, smirking at them. “Busy with what?” Arielle asked, Kenny smiled wider, “All of these papers are sheet music. Jayson and I have been working on them all summer, we hope to join the orchestra,” “Or the choir,” Jayson added, sorting some of the mentioned papers, tapping them on his jean-covered legs, evening the pile, “Or the musical committee,” Kenny added again, they looked at each other, “Or all of them,” They said in unison, grinning at each other. There was a bit of commotion outside the compartment, a candy-filled trolley rolling a little past them before stopping, the lady behind it calling out to any buyers, Jayson got up, sticking a hand in his pocket and pulling out a few coins. “Hogwarts has a musical committee?” Arielle asked Kenny, who stuck some papers into a small folder and put them aside, “Oh yeah,” He said, “Hogwarts has loads of clubs, the committee is just one - connected to the orchestra and choir, who typically help out - the committee is technically a club, no-one knows why the founders decided to call it a committee, though I’ve heard that Celestina Warbeck’s mum wanted it to sound prestigious so she made the school call it something other than ‘club’.” Kenny pointed out, standing up and pulling his trunk down, opening it and placing the folder neatly inside, “Want a chocolate frog, Ken?” Jayson called from the trolley, Kenny gave him a thumbs up without looking up, which Jayson saw through the windows in the door. Jayson paid the trolley lady, then returned to his seat. Kenny pushed his trunk back up on the rack above the seats, then sat down and received the frog-shaped chocolate from Jayson. Jayson offered one to Arielle who promptly accepted, not wanting to seem rude, “So,” Jayson asked thickly through a mouthful of chocolate as Arielle bit gingerly into her own, she wasn’t really hungry, “Are your parents both wizards?” Arielle swallowed the small bite she’d taken, “Nope, dad’s a muggle,” She said, “But my mother’s a witch, so is my aunt who lives with us, they run a shop in Diagon alley.” She shoved the rest of the chocolate frog into her mouth. “Cool,” Said Jayson, “Both of my parents are wizards, my mother’s a court reporter for the ministry, dad’s a writer, writes biographies and stuff, though he used to be a pianist, which is why I started playing too.” “Our parents met in school and have been friends ever since,” Kenny said, “My family lives outside of Edinburgh,” “Which is where I live,” Jayson interjected, “and which is where we would live too if it wasn’t for the fact that my mum raises winged horses, which for one: Can’t be done from an apartment and two: Can’t be done within close proximity of muggles since the wings would creep them out.” Kenny chuckled, “Plus, my dad’s a veterinary surgeon of magical pets, so it comes in handy that we’re placed a bit away from everything.” “But enough about us,” Jayson laughed, “Tell us about you, Arielle.” “I would,” Arielle smiled, “But I think we’re here.” She nodded to the window, where a small station building was visible in the darkness outside, it was lit up by the lights from a few streetlights, all of which looked ancient, “So we are,” Kenny said, standing up, “And we haven’t even changed yet.” He laughed. It turned out that the three of them were far from the only people who’d forgotten to change before the train arrived. The prefects from each house went down the halls of the train announcing that Hagrid would be waiting outside for the first years who’d need to change now, the older students needed only to walk to the carriages on their own. The three students got changed quickly and exited the train with their trunks. “First years over ‘ere!” A large man, who Arielle assumed was Hagrid, yelled. He was holding a lantern, and in front of him stood a group of first years, almost all of them were talking excitedly with each other, though a few students looked cold, shivering in the light drizzle that fell upon the station. “‘Ello first years,” Hagrid called, catching Arielle’s eyes, “Yer need to put your trunks over there with the others’, the school will have ‘em brought up to the castle.” He explained, smiling down to them. “Everyone ready?” He asked when the last first years joined the group, “Good, then let’s get out of this rain, eh?”


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielle is sorted and nearly faints in the process... typical.

The boat ride to Hogwarts had been cold. Really cold. But Arielle had barely realised how cold and wet she was, mesmerised by the sight of the castle that would be her school, nay her home, for the next seven years. However, she noticed as she followed Kenny and Jayson inside the castle, the warm air inside the candlelit entrance hall was much more preferable to the rain-filled night outside. Inside the castle, the first years were told to wait a moment by Professor McGonagall, a strict looking woman in emerald robes.   
“I really hope to get Gryffindor or Slytherin,” Kenny said, “I’d just like to see the face of my mother when I tell her that I’m the first wizard in our family to get something other than Hufflepuff,” He snickered, Arielle, joining in, “I don’t really care what I get,” Arielle admitted, “I just hope it’s not completely off.” She added. “Me too,” Said Jayson, “I’m more excited for dinner, to be honest,”   
Professor McGonagall then entered the entrance hall again and led the first years inside. Hundreds of older students watched the first years closely as they wandered down the middle of the hall and stopped in front of a small stool with an ancient-looking hat on it. McGonagall stepped up beside it, conjured a long piece of parchment and cleared her throat.   
“When I call your name,” She said, looking out over the sea of eleven-year-olds, “you will step forward and take a seat here, I will then place the sorting hat on your head where it will make its decision.” She glanced upon the parchment and then called out:   
“Abdullah, Hakim!” She called out, a nervous-looking boy with spectacular brown eyes stepped forward and took a seat, the sorting hat pondered for a moment, the boy beneath it fidgeting nervously with his robes,   
“RAVENCLAW!” The hat roared, causing boisterous applause to erupt in the hall as the boy scuttled down to the Ravenclaw table and shook several hands before sitting down, once the applause had died down, McGonagall spoke again,   
“Appleby, Jeffrey!” She said, now a plump ash-blond boy, who looked like he’d spent the summer holiday somewhere warm and sunny, walked up the stairs. He sat down and not long after the hat roared ‘Ravenclaw!’ again and Jeffrey took a seat next to the first boy, who said something to him which made them laugh.   
And so the sorting continued, a blonde girl named Isabella was sorted into Hufflepuff, a tall, dark-haired boy joined Slytherin, grinning as he joined their table,   
“Kenneth Cole!” McGonagall called, Kenny gave Arielle and Jayson two thumbs up as he sat down on the stool, which made Arielle stifle a laugh, Kenny waited patiently as the hat debated with itself (and Kenny ever now and then) for an impressive three minutes before shouting ‘Gryffindor!’ out into the hall, Kenny clapped along with everyone else, high-fived Jayson as he passed by and ran down to the Gryffindor table, where he took a seat along with the others. A surge of excitement and perhaps a little anxiety swept through Arielle’s insides, it turned out there weren’t many people in her year with last names which started with the letters A-F, meaning they were quickly moving towards the M’s.   
“Flemmings, Maya!” A short, very skinny girl walked up to the stool hesitantly. She was biting her lip as the hat was put on her head, she looked as if she could cry any second,   
“SLYTHERIN!” The hat bellowed, the girl looked visibly relieved as she skipped down to the emerald tied table,   
“Merchant, Shanti!” McGonagall’s voice called out through the hall, the girl barely sat down before being put in Hufflepuff,   
“Milford, Arielle!” Arielle felt like the floor had disappeared under her, she approached the stool with clammy hands. Her breath hitched in her throat as the hat was placed upon her head. A sea of eyes was staring up at her,   
“Dusk or dawn?” The hat said Arielle blinked, none of the students looking up at her seemed to have heard the hat speak, yet Arielle was sure it had said something,   
“Pardon?” Arielle murmured,   
“Dusk. Or. Dawn?” The hat repeated, it’s voice was soft, but clear, almost as if it was inside her head.   
Arielle thought for a moment, “Dusk?”   
“Good, very well then,” the hat said, “Now: Which instrument pleases your ear the most: Violin, Piano, Trumpet or drums?”   
“Erh - a trumpet? why?” Arielle asked, attempting to look up at the hat,  
“What would you most hate people to call you?” the hat said, either it hadn’t paid attention to Arielle’s question or it was just blatantly ignoring her.   
“Are you supposed to ask me so many questions?” Arielle asked and a small rupture of giggles sounded through the Great hall, Arielle felt heat rise to her cheeks as she realised she may have said that a bit too loudly.   
“I see potential in you,” The hat said, and Arielle couldn’t help but feel a little relieved it wasn’t asking her another question, “But your head is too busy to see much else, your thoughts are like snowflakes, clear for a fleeting moment, gone in the next, fleeting in between each other, the questions help to sort you.” The hat explained, sounding very wise, Arielle simply nodded then, her insides burning as she tried to clear her head, to no avail.   
“How would you like to be remembered in history?” The hat then asked Arielle sighed, “Haven’t really thought much about it, to be honest.”   
“Then think about it now?” The hat said, not putting up with the slight sarcasm sinking into Arielle’s voice,   
“Well, erh?” Arielle’s eyes glanced over each table in the hall, her hands were sweaty and clammy, she couldn’t stop fidgeting with her robes, she felt suddenly self-conscious, feeling as if she was taking too long to answer but she didn’t have any clue what to say, she felt dizzy and just when she thought that she was going to pass out the hat’s voice sounded in her ears again, bringing her back to the present.   
“Let’s try another question, and try not to faint, it makes sorting a lot more difficult,” The hat said, two boys in the crowd of first years, both sporting bright red hair, snickered, Arielle’s grip on her robes tightened nervously,   
“Every century, the Flutterby bush blooms, it’s flowers attract the unaware with the smell of what they most long for,” The hat’s voice became hushed, speaking in barely more than a whisper that sent shivers down Arielle’s spine, “if it were to attempt to lure you, Miss Milford, what would the flowers smell like?”   
Arielle felt like she’d swallowed a stone, a pit filling her stomach as she glanced down, unable to bear the thought of looking into the eyes of any of the other students.   
“Home,” Arielle whispered, a drop of liquid landed on her skirt, was she crying? The hall was completely silent, everyone seemed to hold their breath, it was only when McGonagall cleared her throat sternly that the hat spoke again,   
“Very well,” the hat said, “I see what you want most, and I have no doubt that you could find it any other house, however, there is something else inside you, longing to be brave and bold, wanting more than the comfort of a home, and if that’s what you wish then I see that a certain house will grant you both the comfort and the thrills of adventure that you seek, so I say: GRYFFINDOR!”   
There was applause as Arielle passed Jayson, who smiled at her. She sat down next to Kenny, someone wrapped an arm around her. She shook hands with a redheaded boy, who introduced himself as Percy Weasley, then she shook the hand of the head boy, who also sported flaming hair, who introduced himself as Charlie, Percy’s older brother, across from her a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks who’d called himself Lee Jordan grinned at her. As the Gryffindor’s stopped applauding and the next student was up a hushed conversation broke out around Arielle,   
“That was really intense,” said Kenny, “Did anyone time that?” Charlie asked, looking around to see if anyone had a watch on, “That must’ve been a hat stall!” He said but Percy shook his head, “No, I doubt it took more than five minutes, it wasn’t that long-”  
“It felt like it went on forever, and what was with the crying?” Lee asked Arielle, who blushed, “Yeah what did the hat say to you?” Kenny asked Arielle looked up at him, stunned.   
“You- You didn’t hear what it said?” She asked,   
“Not a word,” Kenny admitted, smiling.   
“Oh, well. It was nothing, it was stupid really.” Arielle tried,   
“It didn’t look like nothing,” Lee said, smirking, “You looked as if you were about to keel over and die at one point.”   
“I almost did,” Arielle said, and couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of how absurd she must’ve looked. The boys around her laughed as well as applause broke out and another student sat down, this time at the Hufflepuff table.   
“Paterson, Jayson!”   
Jayson walked up confidently and sat down, drumming his hands on his thighs, there was a bit of silence, then after about twenty seconds, he nodded, and the hat roared “HUFFLEPUFF!”   
Jayson grinned at Arielle and Kenny, who mouthed an ‘Oi?!’ at him but Jayson just shrugged happily to Kenny before sitting down at the Hufflepuff table, shaking hands with the blonde girl from earlier,   
“How on earth did he land himself in Hufflepuff?” Kenny said, looking both amused and disappointed at the same time, “he’s more Gryffindor material than I am!”   
After Jayson, only five students remained, who were quickly sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, the two identical twins, who Bill announced in an excited whisper were his and Percy’s younger brothers, Fred and George, were both sorted into Gryffindor, seating themselves next to Lee, and the last student, “Alexandros Strut”, was sorted into Slytherin where he joined his older sister. Soon after the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced that the feast could begin,   
Arielle looked at all the food in awe, much like the rest of the first years, truthfully, Arielle had never seen so much food in one place before, unless you counted the supermarket, but the grand platters of all different sorts of foods was much different from the Sainsbury’s back home Arielle thought to herself as she helped herself to some Shepherd's pie.   
After the feast, Dumbledore stood up again and asked for silence, which he gained quickly.   
“Now that we’ve all been fed I feel it’s time that I give a few start of term announcements: Firstly the staff would like to say welcome to all of you, we hope to have another magical year with you all here at Hogwarts, and in order to secure this, we remind you that all school rules regarding entrance to the forbidden forest, the restricted section and curfews must be respected, if any of the first years or forgetful older students have forgotten any of the rules, feel free to ask any of the prefects or head boys or girls in your house. The time tables for the next term will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow morning, and I believe that was all for-”  
A very small professor coughed loudly behind professor Dumbledore who perked up, eyes twinkling, “Of course! how could I forget: The choir, orchestra and musical committee will be holding auditions in October, professor Flitwick,” He gestured to the small wizard behind him, “will be able to answer any questions regarding the audition, though the precise dates have not yet been set. The prefects will now escort the first years up to their dormitories, and once again: Welcome back!” Dumbledore ended his speech to applause from the students, before people got up and started bustling towards the doors.


End file.
